Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Back to the Human World
by GuardianoftheHiddenLand
Summary: The Pokémon world is once more in jeopardy, but this time, so is the "human world." It is up to four of the Pokémon world's heroes to find out what exactly is going on and put an end to it before both worlds fall into ruin.
1. Introduction

_**Okay, if any of you remember my old story "Beyond Time and Darkness" this can be considered a rewrite of that. In fact, this was the original plan for it. The four heroes of the Mystery Dungeon games exploring the human world. Anyway, this will be significantly better than the old story, or at least I hope it will. Please tell me what you think of it so far.**_

* * *

Three Legendary Pokémon gathered on top of Temporal Tower.

"I fear that our world is once again in terrible danger," Dialga said.

"Yes," Palkia said with a nod, "I can feel it. The very fabric of space is falling apart."

"It may be time for another human to save our world," Cresselia stated. "Perhaps we should get the Voice of Life to-"

"There is no need," a new voice spoke up. The Pokémon watched as a Hydreigon floated over to them.

"Voice of Life," Cresselia greeted.

"I came here as quickly as I could," the Hydreigon said. "I am aware of our current predicament."

"Will you call a human to this world?" Dialga asked. Hydreigon shook his head.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," he said. "It feels like the danger is coming from the human world itself."

"If that is so," Cresselia said. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Why don't we send some of our human-turned-Pokémon there?" Hydreigon suggested. "We could get them to Worldcore and then to the human world from there. The boundaries between our worlds have become weak, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem to get them there." Dialga nodded.

"Very well," he said. "I will leave the selection process to you. Choose four, and choose wisely." Hydreigon grinned.

"I know just who to send," he said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Square- Air Continent**

"Hurry up, Raichu!" a Delcatty called as she paused running to wait for her friend. She watched as the Raichu caught up with her. When Raichu reached her, she was out of breath.

"What's the rush, Rhea?" she asked. "It's not like our letters are going to vanish."

"I know that," the Delcatty answered. "But I really want to get to work today!"

"It's no reason to wake up this early to go shopping," Raichu yawned.

"Come on, let's go!" Rhea said, rushing off to her home. When the two Pokémon arrived at the large, Delcatty shaped house, they checked the mailbox. Unfortunately, it was empty. Rhea sighed, disappointed.

"Maybe we won't get any mail today," Raichu said. No sooner than she said this, a Pelipper perched on the mailbox.

"You were saying?" Rhea said, a wide grin on her face.

"Team Rose," the Pelipper greeted, "I have an important letter for you. The sender requests that you read it immediately." With that, the Pelipper spat the letter on the ground and flew off. Raichu picked up the letter and opened it.

"What does it say?"

"We're needed on the Mist Continent," Raichu said. "The letter says it's urgent."

"Well, then," Rhea said, "Let's not waste any time! Let's go!"

 **Lively Town-Water Continent**

"Another lovely day, wouldn't you say, Adrian?" a Delphox asked her Greninja friend. The Greninja nodded.

"I guess," he said, glancing around, watching the other Pokémon as they went about their business. "What's on the to-do list today?"

"I was wanting to make a visit to Serene Village," Delphox answered. "We haven't visited there in a while." Adrian nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's get going."

"Team Mystic Fire!" a voice called. Delphox glanced around.

"Who was that?" she asked. A Pelipper landed in front of them.

"Team Mystic Fire," he said. "I have an urgent letter for you!"

"Who's it from?" Delphox asked.

"A fellow by the name of Hydreigon," Pelipper answered. "Anyway, I have a lot more mail to deliver. I must be on my way."

"Hydreigon?" Delphox said as Pelipper flew off. "What could he want?" Adrian opened the letter to read it.

"He says he wants to meet us at the Mist Continent," he said.

"What for?" Delphox questioned. Adrian shrugged.

"He didn't say exactly," he said. "It only says to prepare for a long journey." Delphox sighed.

"Well, it looks like our trip will have to wait. Let's hurry then. You have the pass for the Lapras Liner on you, right?"

"I thought you had it," Adrian stated. Delphox's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you lost it."

"Of course I didn't!" Delphox exclaimed. "I handed it back to you after my trip last week!" Adrian sighed, frustrated.

"Let's go back to the Expedition Society and find them," he said. "We need to hurry. We can't keep Hydreigon waiting."

 **Post Town – Mist Continent**

"Pokémon Paradise is running smoothly again," a Haxorus commented. "It looks like everyone is happy."

"It does indeed," a Serperior replied. "It was a lot of work, but it was worth it."

"Well, Garett," Haxorus said. "It's about time we get a job for the day."

"Alright then," Garett said. After grabbing a job from the bulletin board, the duo made their wat to the town gate.

"Garett! Haxorus!" a voice called. The two Pokémon turned to watch Hydreigon rush towards them.

"Hello, Haxorus," Garett greeted with a smile. However, his smile faded when he noticed how serious Hydreigon looked. "What's wrong?"

"We have trouble," Hydreigon said, trying to catch his breath. "Get ready for a long trip, and meet me at Worldcore."

"What?" Haxorus asked. "Why?"

"Just meet me at Worldcore," Hydreigon said, preparing to fly off. "I'll explain everything then!" Haxorus glanced at the job request in his hand.

"Just give it to Quagsire," Garett said, "He'll make sure that Pokémon gets help."

"Alright then," Haxorus replied with a nod. "Let's get going."

 **Sand Dune of Spirits – Sand Continent**

An Espeon with scars on the right side of her face and a blue green bow on her ear sat on the edge of a cliff, staring into the distance.

"Something is troubling you." The Espeon glanced over her shoulder to see a Xatu approaching.

"Xatu," she greeted. Xatu nodded.

"Xaira," he said. "What is it?" The Espeon shook her head.

"I can't place it," she replied. "But I feel that something is about to go very wrong."

"You feel it too," Xatu said. "Well, there's nothing to be done about that now. Let's get back to your training. If our senses are correct, we may need-."

"Miss Xaira!" a voice called. A Pelipper, looking rather exhausted, landed in front of her, nearly collapsing. "I have a letter for you!" He spat the letter on the ground.

"Thank you," she said, using her psychic abilities to open the letter. The Pelipper began to get ready to take off.

"Wait," Xaira said, "Does Lucario know about this?"

"I delivered it to him first," Pelipper said. "He wanted you to see it, so I brought it here. I must say, it took me quite a while to find you, flying all the way out here and all. I'm not the one who usually handles the mail to this continent, but because that friend of yours thought it was so important-"

"A simple yes would have been enough," Xaira interrupted. "Tell Lucario I'll meet him at the Mist Continent. Thank you."

"You are leaving," Xatu said as Pelipper flew off.

"It looks that way," Xaira said.

"I wish you the best of luck," Xatu said. "I don't yet know what lies ahead, but-"

"I understand," Xaira said. "I'll be careful."

 **Mist Continent – Worldcore.**

"This is the place," Rhea said as she glanced around. "I have to admit…It is very beautiful here." She was right, though she and Raichu were deep underground, it looked like there were stars everywhere.

"Look!" Raichu cried, "Someone's here!" The two Pokémon approached the Serperior and the Haxorus who were standing there.

"Hey!" Rhea greeted. "I'm Rhea, and this is my friend, Raichu!" She frowned. "You aren't the ones who called us here." The Haxorus shook his head.

"No," he replied. "We were called here by a friend of ours, Anyway, I'm Haxorus. My friend here is Garett."

Rhea grinned. "It's nice to meet you!"

"You too," the Serperior said with a nod.

"Anyway, we got a letter telling us to meet here," Rhea continued. "Have you seen a Hydreigon around here?"

"Hydreigon?" Haxorus repeated. "That's the friend we were supposed to meet."

"Alright," a new, feminine voice said. "What's going on here?" Rhea watched as a stern looking Espeon entered the chamber alongside a Lucario.

"Hello!" Rhea greeted. "I'm Rhea! Who are you?" She grinned politely. The Espeon's neutral expression didn't change.

"Xaira," she said. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Rhea shook her head.

"I was hoping that you knew," she said. "Oh, well. I'm sure things will clear up pretty soon."

"I should hope so," Xaira replied. She glanced at the Haxorus and Serperior. "I assume we we're all called here for the same thing."

"It looks that way," Garett replied.

"It looks like were not alone." A Greninja and a Delphox walked into the area.

"How many exploration teams were invited here?" Xaira grumbled, shaking her head. Her Lucario companion chuckled.

"It looks like everyone has arrived," a new voice announced. A Hydreigon stepped from the shadows. "Shall we begin?"

"What have you called us here for?" Xaira asked stepping forward.

"Is something the matter?" Rhea asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hydreigon said. "Although we don't know exactly what it is, we do know that it is coming from the human world. As such, we believe that both worlds are possibly in danger."

"Why was I not told?!" Garett exclaimed. "I have friends and family there!"

"I apologize, Garett," Hydreigon said. "I wasn't completely sure until recently."

"Why did you call all of us?" the Greninja asked.

"I have something to ask of all of you," Hydreigon replied. "I need four of you to go into the human world and investigate the matter. The other four will stay here and make sure nothing else goes wrong."

"Which four would that be?" Xaira asked.

"You are definitely going," Hydreigon said. "That ability of yours will make things move along much quicker. Speaking of which, have you-"

"I haven't seen anything," the Espeon replied. "I've felt something coming, but nothing more than that. Wait. How did you-"

"I have a way of knowing," Hydreigon replied. "Anyway, the others are Rhea, Adrian, and Garett. The four of you together will make an effective team."

"Wait!" the Espeon exclaimed. "How am I supposed to use the Dimensional Scream without Lucario? How do we know that it will even work in that world? It's directly connected to the-"

"The boundaries between the worlds have significantly weakened," Hydreigon said. "You should be fine. Anyway, upon arrival in the human world, all of you should return to human form. It will be much easier to blend in that way. Are you ready?"

"I think so," Rhea answered.

"As I'll ever be," Garett said.

"I am," replied the Greninja.

"Do I have a choice?" Xaira asked.

"I'll prepare to send you off then," Hydreigon said.

"Good luck!" Haxorus called.

"Thanks," Garett said with a nod. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Take care of yourself!" Raichu said.

"You too." Rhea replied.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Delphox said with a giant grin.

"Same to you," Adrian replied.

"Stay safe," Lucario said. "And Xaira, please don't do anything too crazy. I don't want to lose you again." Xaira smiled softly.

"You know how hard it is to kill me," she said. "Anyway, don't die while I'm gone. If you do, I'll loot your Gummi stash." Lucario shook his head repressing a chuckle.

"Alright," Hydreigon said. "It's time to go." A glowing light that enveloped the four Pokémon. When the light cleared, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this took so long. This went through many changes until I was somewhat happy with it. To tell you the truth, I'm still not completely happy with how it turned out. I'll probably go back and change a bit of it sometime in the future. Anyway, notify me of any typos. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

The first thing Xaira noticed was that she was laying on something soft. "I think she's waking up," a voice said. Xaira slowly opened her eyes. When her blurry vision cleared, she noticed three people standing over her. One was a young, muscular woman with soft facial features. Her skin was dark, and wavy, maroon hair fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a light shade of amethyst. She wore a dark red shirt with short sleeves and violet shorts. On her feet were light pink boots. Another was a young man with slightly tan skin. His hair was black, and his eyes were a dark shade of grey. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt, brown pants and shoes. The third was another young man with an olive skin tone, curly dark green hair, and bright sapphire blue eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket over a white shirt. His shorts were tan, and his shoes were a dark shade of brown. She noticed that each of them was carrying a rather large bag.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked as Xaira sat up, and slowly stood. As Xaira stood, she noticed that she was rather tall compared to the woman. Her legs felt wobbly, and she almost immediately fell down.

"Careful now!" the woman warned. "You probably haven't walked on two legs in years!"

"You're doing just fine," Xaira pointed out, rubbing her sore arm.

"I've had a bit of time to get used to it," the woman stated with a shrug.

Xaira sighed and looked down at her hands, examining them. From what she could tell, she was ghostly pale. She placed her hands on her face, feeling her sharp facial features. She ran her fingers through her long, light silver hair.

"Hard to believe that this is real," she murmured. She glanced at the others, examining them. "Were in the world did you get those weird clothes?" she asked.

"You're one to talk." the dark haired woman giggled. Xaira glanced down at her own clothing. She wore a loose, tattered black dress. Underneath was a dark grey long sleeved shirt and pants of the same color. Her worn, black boots came up to her knees. "Also, you kind of have a ribbon tied to your ear." The woman said. Quickly, Xaira's hand flew to her ear, removing the blue green ribbon. She promptly tied it to her wrist.

"Anyway," the woman said. "In case you have forgotten, I'm Rhea." She pointed to the black haired man. "That's Adrian." He simply nodded. Rhea pointed to the man with green hair. "And that's Garett." The man gave a slight smile.

"Xaira," Xaira replied with a nod. She glanced around, her pale blue green eyes searching the area. They were in a room of some sort. It looked rather run down. A desk sat in the corner where her Treasure Bag sat. There was also the bed that Xaira had been laying in earlier. "Where are we?"

"You're awake," a new voice said from the far side of the room. Xaira looked up to see a woman with pink hair standing in the doorway. Xaira jumped up, but she stumbled again. Rushing forward, Garett grabbed her arm, helping her stand.

"Steady now," he said. The strange woman stepped closer.

"You shouldn't push yourself, you know," she said.

"I'm fine," Xaira said, pulling her arm away from Garett. "What happened?"

"Someone found the four of you unconscious right outside of town. Luckily, you hadn't been out there long, seeing as none of you are sunburnt."

"Sunburnt?" Xaira repeated.

"The four of you should know better than wander the desert on foot!" the woman scolded. "It's just lucky you were near a town!"

"We'll be more careful in the future," Rhea said. "How can we pay you back?" The woman shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Just be more careful in the future." With that, she walked out.

"So where are we?" Xaira asked.

"We're in a place called Pyrite Town," Adrian answered. "It's in a desert."

"Lovely," Xaira said. "So do you know if anything odd has been happening around here?"

"We don't have any information yet," Garett replied. Xaira sighed.

"So," she said. "What's the plan?"

"I was thinking that we could look around town," Rhea said. "We could get some information that way."

"Alright," Xaira said. "Any objections?" No one spoke up.

"Alright, then!" Rhea said with a large grin. "Let's get going!" She walked to the doorway and paused. "Do you think you'll be okay, Xaira?"

"Don't waste your concern on me," Xaira stated. "I just need a little time to adjust to everything." The group made their way out of the building which was apparently an inn. To say the town they were in was run down would be an understatement. The metal buildings that stood against cliffs looked worn down. The paint on the signs was faded.

"What a dump," Xaira remarked, looking around.

"Perhaps we should go to the nearest Pokémon Center and pick up a map," Garret suggested.

"Good idea," Adrian said. "We can gather information there." The Pokémon Center was rather small, but it was actually somewhat comfortable. Xaira gazed at the machine behind the counter curiously.

"So what's that?" she asked Garrett.

"It heals Pokémon," Garett said.

"How?" Garett shrugged and Xaira watched as a woman in white places six round objects on the machine which began to light up. When the light faded, the woman handed the objects to a boy who hurried off.

"What were those round things?" Xaira asked.

"Pokéballs," Garett said. "You should know this."

"I'm not exactly from here," Xaira snapped.

"Oh," was all Garett managed to say.

"We got the map," Rhea said cheerfully.

"That's great!" Garett said. "Where are we?"

"Right here," Adrian said, pointing to a location on the map. "Apparently, we're in a place called the Orre region."

"I've heard of this place," Garett said. "There was an incident here about three years ago. So has anyone noticed anything?" Rhea shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "Everything around here seems to be normal."

"Should we move on to another town?" Adrian asked.

"Probably," Garett said. "Xaira, what do you think?" There was no answer. He turned to look where Xaira was standing. She wasn't there. Quickly, he scanned the room, finally noticing Xaira on the other end of the building. She was standing with a Torchic. As he and the others made their way over to her, it became apparent that Xaira was actually having a conversation with the Pokémon. A little girl ran up to her.

"Thank you for watching Torchic, miss!" the little girl said, scooping the Pokémon up before scampering off.

"Are we ready to go?" Xaira asked, turning her attention to the group. "That Torchic said that Agate Village would be a good place to gather information. Perhaps we should head there after we're through here."

"The Torchic told you where to go next?" Adrian asked flatly. Xaira's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh right. People don't normally do that. I'll explain later," she said. "For now we need a plan of action."

"We don't have any leads yet," Rhea said, examining the map. "And Agate Village isn't TOO far from here. To make things better, it's out of the desert. I think we should give it a shot. What do you think, boys?"

"It's all we've got to go on," Adrian said. "The worst that can happen is that we are slowed down for a bit. Even if this is a suggestion from someone who claims a Torchic told her to go somewhere."

"Do you have a problem with Torchics?" Xaira asked.

"You know what I meant," Adrian said.

"Alright, break it up you two," Rhea said, passing the map to Adrian. "Get us to Agate Village!" Adrian nodded.

"Right," he said. "Alright team, move out!"


End file.
